Good posture seating is a well-defined state of the art which has been in the public domain since at least as early as the middle 1940's. A number of studies have been done and inventive activity directed to the structural concept of seating and comfort. Consequently, comfortable home products exist for dining, writing, game playing or just relaxing and many office products exist which allow workers to work long hours without fatigue. Aeronautical and automotive seats have been developed so that operators can comfortably operate their vehicles for extended periods of time. Spectator seating at sporting events and cultural events, such as musical performances, has also benefited from prior studies and designs so that those audiences can remain comfortably seated throughout the performances.
The performing musician, however, has not received the benefit of such studies and designs because the performing musician seating requirements are a contradiction to good general posture seating due to the basic physiological requirements of the breathing apparatus necessary for a seated musical performance of the vocalist or wind instrumentalist. Consequently, operatic singers and choral groups stand to perform and observation of any school band or orchestral performance will reveal many of the musicians perched on the front edge of their folding chairs.